The Mailman Is Here
I need to get my story out. I need to see if anyone else has had this happen. I need someone to help me. Please. About a week ago, I was sitting at my kitchen table drinking my coffee and looking through my mail from the previous day. For the last month or two, this has become something that I do almost daily. Nothing special had come, just the usual bills and random advertisements and whatnot from nearby stores. Clink, bang I heard sound of my mail box being opened and closed. Walking to the front door, I found more advertisements, and then something I hadn't seen before in my mail stacks. A thick, deep cream colored envelope titled: "Can't Turn Back" I was suddenly scared, but quickly shook off the feeling. It's a piece of mail, what could possibly be wrong with it? Bringing all the mail to the table, I slit the top of the letter open with my thumb nail, and a thick stack of glossy finished photos piled out. At first glance, it looked like someone was taking a photography session at a horror movie set. But no, I was sure wrong. Looking closer I could see the images were not what I thought. They were gory and up-close images of what I guess you could describe as a zombie. The clothes were torn up or ripped off, and the flesh was shredded off--to the bare bone in some places. Deranged faces scattered about, some with eyes gorged out, others I almost found it hard to believe they were human. Feeling a gag rise up my throat, I slid my chair back harshly and made a dash to the bathroom to vomit into the toilet. After I was done, I made my way to the kitchen, quickly disposing of the pictures, then examining the envelope. No return address, no name, no anything. Just the title that I had mentioned before. I then threw out the envelope, and tried my best to continue my day as if it had never happened. Maybe it was just a misplaced piece of mail that was not meant for me. Yeah, that's what it was. I can forget about it now. Although I could not shake the feeling that whoever mailed it to me murdered those people. The next day started out normal, that is, until I got my daily mail. There it was. Another fat envelope. I ripped it open fiercely, taking out a single photo. And as I guessed, it was another bloodied and deformed human. Quite scared now, I threw it in the garbage along with the photo and all the rest from yesterday, took the garbage bag to my firepit in the backyard, poured some gasoline on top of it, then threw a match to it. Hoping that this was a prank from one of my good friends who worked regularly in crime scenes, and most likely had access to photos like this, I gave him a call but he just said that it's all in my head and hung up with a chuckle. This has happened every day except for weekends when the mailman doesn't come. I'm thinking of moving... I need to make myself disappear. Nobody can have my address. I'm not safe. If you experience this... well... you're not alone. Now I need to go. The mailman is here. Category:Photography Category:Dismemberment